Under the time pressures of daily life, individuals are seeking more efficient ways to address personal hygienic needs. For example, two-in-one shampoos that cleanse and condition in a single step are widely used by the consuming public. This same convenience is sought by consumers in the form of skin cleansing products that clean like bar soap, but also condition the skin. Early attempts at providing such a product employed dual-chamber packaging containing separate cleansing and conditioning products. The separate conditioning and cleansing compositions remain physically separate and stable during prolonged storage. These packages were designed to co-dispense the products together to effectuate simultaneous cleaning and conditioning. In another embodiment, the cleaning and conditioning products are mixed just prior to dispensing. Although such dual-chamber delivery systems seemed to provide improved the convenience sought by consumers, they frequently failed to achieve consistent and uniform performance because of the uneven dispensing of the different phases. Additionally, these packaging systems add considerable cost to the finished product and tended to be obtrusive in areas such as usual home tub/showers.
Alternatively, cleansing cream-astringent compositions comprising a cream phase and a gel phase were combined in typical product packaging for simultaneous dispensing of both phases. These products required special processing wherein two initially separate and distinct phase compositions are channeled to a filling head and simultaneously dispensed into rotating package or container. Stirring the product in the filling head during packaging is achieved by using a plurality of stirring rods disposed about the filling head. Note that these cleansing cream-astringent products do not contain a “surfactant” phase, such as typically found in personal cleansing products. Furthermore, even if such a composition contained a surfactant phase, the individual phases would be unevenly dosed from typical packaging. This would make such cleansing cream-astringent products unsuitable for use as a two-in-one type of personal cleansing products that is sought by the consuming public.
Other attempts to produce multiple liquid phase products that evenly dispense from routine packaging have been produced by providing two compounds in separate storage vessels and dedicated pumps wherein each phase is introduced through separate nozzles into a rotating package. These products typically have at least one colored phase, and only contain material such as surfactants. Since the compositions only contain surfactants, these compositions comprise no separate skin conditioning phase that comprises relatively high lipid levels. On the basis of the discussion above, there still remains a need for making a single product that evenly dispenses from routine packaging, therein satisfying the consumers demands for cleansing and skin conditioning.